Mercury's Promise
by Super Sheba
Summary: Mia and Isaac are both completely blind to each others feelings, but what happens when Mia fears she might die before she confesses?


**Mercury's Promise**

Isaac stared up at the blue sky.  It was a beautiful day, and the sky was cloudless, yet Isaac knew this blissful day would soon come to an end, for he and his companions were quickly approaching the Mars lighthouse.  Continuing to stand at the bow of the ship, Isaac stared out at the waves crashing against the ship, the grey sea rocking the boat back and forth gently.  A smile graced Isaac's face as his thoughts began to wander from the arduous task at hand.  Isaac's gaze became unfocused as he again looked up at the calm blue sky.  A soft breeze whispered around Isaac, and he inhaled deeply, relaxed by the salty air filling his senses.  Shaking his head, Isaac regained focus, and his head slowly tuned to gaze intently at Mia.  Isaac's mind began to race as her beauty again entranced him.

            "Mercury she's beautiful." Isaac commented under his breath as his eyes remained glued to Mia's delicate form.  "She's like a goddess, no an angel.  She's just so perfect."  

            Isaac longed to take his hands and run them through Mia's shining hair.  It seemed as though Mia would fit perfectly within Isaac's arms, and even the slightest thought of feeling Mia's embrace made Isaac's heart leap.  

            "What I wouldn't do to let her know how I feel." Isaac thought sadly as he watched Mia retreat below deck.  "But now is not the time.  I wouldn't want to burden her with my feelings that she probably cannot return when the Weyward's fate is in grave danger."

            Isaac slowly went to his cabin and awakened Garet to alert him that it was his turn to steer the boat.

************************************************************************

            The sky began to grow and the air grew cold as the great Lemurian ship docked at Kalt Island.  Snowflakes were dancing through the air as the ground slowly became covered in a light powder.  The air was crisp, and Isaac and his companions stepped off the ship laughing.  Although the weather had become dark and gloomy, the spirits of the young group had risen much since they had arrived.  Mia's eyes were shining, and she looked as though she had been revived.  She slowly scooped snow into her hands as she hid it behind her back.  Mia turned quickly to face Isaac, a devious smile upon her face.

            "Isaac?" Mia asked with sincerity, as though she was completely innocent, her smile the only hint of her intentions.

            "What is it Mia?" questioned Isaac as he stared at her, knowing he would do anything for Mia.

            "I need to give you something." Mia answered as she released the snowball from her hands and sent it flying towards Isaac's chest.

            Isaac could not turn down a challenge, and gathered snow up in his arms, firmly dropping it on Mia's head as she burst into a fit of laughter.  Mia broke into a smile as she launched another snowball in his direction, this time hitting Isaac in the face.  Mia's eyes were filled with laughter as she was pelted with a multitude of snowballs.  Isaac began to laugh a deep laugh filled with warmth, causing Mia's heart to melt.  Mia could not believe the how wonderful Isaac's voice sounded.  

            "Isaac look so handsome all covered in snow….." Mia said to herself almost inaudibly.

            "Huh?" asked Isaac as he gazed into Mia's emerald eyes.

            "Oh nothing, nothing at all!" exclaimed Mia in a surprised tone. 

            "Well I need to tell you something." said a smiling Isaac.  "You look beautiful covered in snow.  You look like a snow angel." 

            "Oh…..Th..Thank you!" Mia stuttered as her face turned a deep shade of crimson.  

            Mia slowly dusted the snow from her billowing robes, and started to walk towards the inn with Isaac.         

            Isaac and Mia arrived at the inn together, hand in hand.  The rest of the group had been waiting for Isaac, and upon his entrance had been flabbergasted.  Jenna gasped, and Isaac and Mia began to blush as they pulled apart their hands.  

            "Wow Isaac, I never knew you two had something going on!" exclaimed Garet as  he began to laugh aloud.

            "It's nothing, Isaac only feared my hands were so cold I would get frostbite, so he held them in his to keep them warm." Mia argued as she glared at Garet.

            "Sure, sure Mia, that's what you want us to think!"  giggled Sheba as she scooted closer to Felix.  

            "Oh behave you two!" Picard said to Garet and Sheba as they laughed at the two adept's awkward situation.

            ******************************************************************

The next morning came, and much to the adept's dismay, they knew they must travel forth to the Mars light house.  Isaac and his companions boarded the ship with heavy hearts, knowing they could die in battle.  Mia sat in her cabin brushing her aqua colored hair as she sat and thought.

            "What if I die during the battle!" Mia thought fearfully.  "I'd never be able to see my friends again, and I'd never be able to tell Isaac how I feel."  

            Tears ran down Mia's face at the thought of Isaac never knowing how her heart yearned to remain by his side forever.  Mia longed to feel Isaac's warm embrace as she sailed towards her uncertain death.  Though usually an optimist, Mia felt quite pessimistic, feeling as though she was moving closer and closer to her doom.

The boat came to a stop, and Mia emerged from her cabin, her cheeks stained with tears.  Her eyes fixed to the ground, Mia followed the other adepts towards the entrance of the Mars Lighthouse.  The adepts prepared to use massive amounts of psynergy, and continued moving until they engaged in battle an evil looking dragon with eyes the color of fire.  All 72 djinn ready to be summoned, the adepts became enthralled in the heated battle, and were soon summoning there djinn.

            "Boreas" Mia yelled as the great God of the North Wind directed his mighty power towards the strange dragon.  The dragon screamed with pain as it took the hit.

            "Iris!!!!!!"  Isaac bellowed as the force of the attack caused a flashing light to appear.

            Where the mighty dragon had once stood lay Agatio and Karst, completely drained of their energy.  Mia lay a few feet from the dragon panting, the force of the summon had drained her energy as well.  Isaac carefully picked Mia up under the legs and began to carry her over to Picard.  

            "Wait, Isaac, I need to tell you something very important." Mia whispered, her breaths raspy.  "I fear that if I do not tell you now, I won't live to tell you."

            "Mia, what is it?"  Isaac asked with a loving tone in his voice.

            "Isaac, I love you with all my heart, please tell me you feel the same way!"  Mia wept into Isaac's chest as tears began to roll down her cheeks, afraid Isaac did not feel the same way.  

            Isaac said nothing, but drew her into an embrace, as Mia felt his lips brush gently against hers.  Mia's heart leapt as she felt Isaac's tender embrace, her head resting softly on his shoulder.  

            "Promise me Isaac, that if we don't die in battle, that you'll never leave me again!" Mia whispered, as she stared into Isaac's deep blue eyes.

            "I promise Mia." Isaac whispered back as he held her tightly in his arms, hoping he would never have to let go.  

THE END


End file.
